My Birthday's Moment
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: My Lost Love SEQUEL. FF dedicated for Sungmin's birthday. maaf dah telat! Apa arti ulang tahun saat ini bagi Sungmin? Dikepung makhluk mengerikan di tengah malam di Lotte World. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana nasib persahabatan WonKyuMin? RnR Please!
1. My Lost Love

**My Lost Love**

Oneshoot

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: WonKyuMin, Genderswitch (Minnie)

Summary: Kyuhyun seorang tuan muda yang manja. Dibully dan dijauhi adalah nama tengahnya. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Siwon. Akankah Kyu menyadari pentingnya arti SiMin di hatinya?

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Kya~ Kyuhyun oppa!"teriak para yeoja ketika aku keluar dari mobil mewahku.

Para Yeoja berusaha mendekatiku dan memberikan berbagai macam bingkisan yang terbungkus dengan sangat rapi dan penuh warna. Aku hanya melengang dengan tenang sambil sesekali menebar senyuman evil-ku. Aku tak perlu susah-susah menerima semua bingkisan itu karena asisten setiaku, lee sungmin, akan dengan senang hati menyimpannya untukku. Aku juga tidak perlu takut para yeoja itu akan bertindak brutal kepadaku, karena Choi Siwon, pengawalku akan dengan sangat berani menjagaku.

Ini adalah rutinitasku setiap pagi. Sambutan hangat senantiasa mengisi pagi hariku. Tidak, bahkan sambutan hangat ini akan selalu menghiasi keseharianku selama di sekolah. Jika istirahat tiba, yeoja fanatik itu akan berdatangan ke kelasku untuk memberikan hasil prakarya mereka pada pelajaran tata boga. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang senang hati mengerjakan tugas-tugasku bahkan sebelum aku sempat berpikir untuk menyelesaikan itu semua di rumah.

Kalian sudah lihat bagaimana para yeoja itu memujaku sedemikian rupa. Hal ini wajar terjadi karena aku adalah namja tampan di sekolahku. Selain tampan, aku juga pintar, populer dan ketua OSIS. Belum lagi kekayaan kedua orangtuaku yang tidak akan habis hingga turunan kesekian. Tubuhku tinggi, dengan rambut kecoklatan sedikit ikal, dilengkapi dengan mata obsidian yang penuh pesona, belum lagi kulit putih bersih yang menyelimuti ragaku yang sempurna. Perfect adalah kata paling benar saat menggambarkan diriku dan semua kehidupan yang kumiliki.

PLAAAAK

Aku merasakan kepalaku berdenyut keras. Nyeri tak tertahankan ketika sebuah kamus besar menghantam belakang kepalaku dengan indahnya. "Apa-apaan sih hyung? Sakit!"teriakku kepada namja super tinggi itu.

"Kamu pasti sedang mengkhayal ya? Hah! Ngaku! Dasar saeng kurang ajar!"omel Siwon-hyung, semakin membabi-buta memukul kepalaku dengan map-map yang ada di atas meja.

"Ya! Sakit, hyung! Sakit! Ngerti nggak sih? SAKIIIIT!"teriakku sambil melindungi kepalaku dengan perlindungan minimal, yaitu kedua lenganku.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Memang kamu pikir kamu siapa? President? Huh!"balas Siwon-hyung tanpa niat memberiku simpati.

Aku menatap yeoja yang sedang asyik membuka beberapa bungkus cokelat. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih, memohon bantuan lebih tepatnya.

"Tatapanmu sungguh menggelikan, Kyu. Kau pikir aku peduli? Tidak!"balasnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang tak kalah evil padaku. Huft! Dia terlalu lama bergaul denganku sepertinya.

"Rasakan kau! Itu memang pantas kau dapatkan. Dasar saeng menyebalkan"teriak Siwon-hyung kesal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dalam ruang OSIS ini.

Oke aku memang salah menganggap kedua orang ini sebagai asisten setia dan pengawalku padahal mereka hanya namja-yeoja yang menyandang status sahabat Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bertindak angkuh tadi dengan berlagak seperti bos besar kepada mereka. Aku memerintah mereka dengan seenaknya terutama saat berhubungan dengan yeoja penggila itu. Sepertinya aku harus mengaku saat ini sebelum aku hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Ommo! Maafkan aku HYUNG-NOONA!"teriakku saat menyebutkan panggilan mereka, Hyung dan Noona. Mereka ini lebih tua dariku. Dua tahun di atasku. Tapi atas kepintaranku, aku bisa satu tingkat bersama mereka.

"Tuh kan! Membayangkan apalagi kau kali ini?"tanya Sungmin-noona ketika ia melihat aku kembali menyeringai tanpa kusadari.

PLAAAK

"Maafmu tak ada gunanya. Kau pasti akan kembali berulah. Hah! Aku kesal!"ujar Siwon-hyung sambil menarik tangan Sungmin-noona setelah ia memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah bingkisan.

"Ayo, Minnie! Kita tinggalkan saja dia disini. Aku bosan mengurusinya"

Tanpa penolakan, Sungmin-Noona berjalan mengikuti langkah Siwon-hyung yang jauh lebih panjang darinya itu.

BLAAAM!

Pintu ruang OSIS ditutup dengan sangat tidak elit oleh Siwon-hyung untuk entah ke berapa kali. Itu memang kebiasaannya jika lelah melayani sikap kekanak-kanakan milikku. Berakhirlah aku kembali sendiri di ruangan ini. Sebuah benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam tergeletak dengan manis diatas meja. PSP tersayangku memanggil jiwa bertarungku yang sudah hilang dibawa pergi oleh para sahabatku itu. Maaf, PSP! Aku tidak tertarik padamu saat ini.

Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Mereka tidak berasal dari keluarga super kaya sepertiku, tapi mereka memperlakukanku sama seperti anak yang lainnya. Mereka tidak takut mendekatiku bahkan mereka rela memberikan segalanya untukku.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Aku bermain di pojok ruang kelasku, ditemani oleh mainan-mainan dan beberapa pengawalku. Aku sendiri bersama imajinasiku yang kutuangkan ke dalam buku gambarku. Aku menatap nanar temanku yang lain. Mereka sedang asyik bercanda gurau bersama di sisi lain kelas. Aku iri. Aku juga ingin bermain dengan mereka.

"Aku mau pipis ahjuci! Pipis"keluhku sambil menarik celana seorang pengawalku.

"Ne, tuan muda. Aku antar ke toilet"tawar pengawalku itu.

"Andwae, kyu cudah becar. Kyu bica cendili kok"tolakku dengan suara cadelku.

"Benar? Kalau ada apa-apa, tuan muda teriak ya!"kata pengawalku penuh pengertian.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Ia membiarkan aku berjalan sendiri ke toilet yang letaknya ada di ujung koridor kelas. Aku memasuki ruang toilet khusus murid yang memang dicampur namja-yeoja.

Ommo! Semuanya penuh. Aduh, aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku mengapit selangkanganku, berusaha menahan cairan itu keluar.

"Teman-teman, gantian dong. Kyu cudah tidak tahan niy"teriakku sambil menggedor beberapa pintu.

Tidak ada respon dari teman di balik pintu itu. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di depan bilik toilet. Argh! Tidak tahan!

"Dor!"

"Huahahaha... Tuan muda becar kita telnyata cuka ngompol!"

"Hahahaha... Ih bau... Jolok!"

Seorang 'teman' sekelasku mengagetkanku dari belakang sehingga kran yang berusaha kutahan jebol juga. Celana, sepatu dan lantai basah oleh air seniku yang berbau itu. Beberapa 'teman'ku mulai mencemooh diriku yang ngompol. Kurasakan mataku mulai panas dan dadaku bergetar nyeri.

"Tukang ngompol... Dacar ngompol"

"Jolok! Jolok! Iiih Jolok!"

BRAAAK!

Sebuah pintu bilik terbuka lebar. Seorang yeoja kecil keluar dari bilik itu. Ia menatapku yang menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada tiga orang 'teman' yang mengejekku itu. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ih, cyelem banget cih!"keluh seorang teman itu saat yeoja tadi sudah menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"He-eh! Aku tatuuut~"ujar seorang yang lain mengiyakan kata 'teman' sebelumnya.

"Iiih~ apa cih yang kamu lihat! Dacar tuan becar jolok tukang ngompol"ledek 'teman' yang lain saat sadar aku menatap mereka.

"Iiih~ cana~! Jolok! Bau~!"

Seorang 'teman' mendorongku ke tembok sampai aku jatuh terduduk. Airmataku jatuh juga. Aku menangis dalam diam.

"Huahahahaha! Cengeng! Cengeng! Kyu cengeng!"sorak tiga 'teman'ku itu.

TEEET!

"Eh, udah macuk!"kata salah satu dari 'teman' itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka terhadapku.

"Ayo cepat macuk! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan!"seru yang lain.

"Ayo!"ujar yang terakhir sambil menarik kedua temannya keluar.

Sebelum mereka sampai diluar, yeoja kecil tadi masuk ke dalam toilet lagi. Ia menatap tajam kepada tiga 'teman' itu. Aku masih terisak, melihat keadaanku yang basah. Yeoja itu menghampiriku, lalu berjongkok di depanku.

"Uljima. Ne"ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus kedua pipiku dari jejak airmata.

"Hiks... Nugu? Hiks..."tanyaku takut.

Ia tersenyum manis padaku, lalu membantuku berdiri. "Nih! Pakai ya!"katanya sambil mengulurkan seragam TK dan celana dalam kepadaku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Pipiku merona merah. "Ne. Wae?"

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. "Ayo, pakai. Mau aku bantu?"tanyanya dengan lembut.

Aku tersontak kaget mendengar ucapannya. "Andwae. Aku bica cendili kok"tolakku.

"Ya cudah. Aku tinggal ya"katanya lagi sambil melangkah keluar.

"Chogiyo!"teriakku. Aku menahan lengannya. "Jangan pelgi. Temani aku ya?"pintaku padanya. Saat ini ruang toilet ini sepi. Hanya ada aku dan dia. Aku takut. Aku menatapnya dengan puppy eyes-ku.

"Ne. Arraso. Cepat ganti. Aku tidak akan mengintip"katanya sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

"Kyu, sudah sore. Sampai kapan kau mau di sini?"tanya Sungmin-noona membuatku kaget dari lamunanku. "Palliwa!"ajaknya, masih dengan posisi kepala menyembul dari pintu.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Sungmin-noona, yeoja kecil penyelamatku. "Ne, noona! I'm coming"teriakku sambil menerjang Noona-ku itu. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Aigoo! Kau tidak pernah berubah Kyu. My little saeng!"katanya sambil mengacak rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi perilakunya padaku. Aah~ aku cinta Noona-ku ini!

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/ ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, aku lihat kamu kemarin memeluk Sungmin Sunbae ya?"tanya Jessica saat aku sedang menikmati makan siangku.

"Kamu nggak malu berjalan dengannya?"tanya Yuri menimpali.

Aku tersenyum. "Hahaha... Kalian ini dapat gossip semacam itu darimana?"tanyaku mengalihkan.

"Ada deh. Dia bilang oppa baru keluar ruang OSIS sore kemarin"tambah Seohyun.

"Sudahlah. Untuk apa kita membicarakan sesuatu yang nggak penting. Lanjutkan saja makan kalian"ujarku bosan.

Kumpulan yeoja itu menuruti kata-kataku, melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di cafe sekolah, khusus untuk kelas VIP. Di Yoo Nim High School terdapat beberapa kelas; kelas reguler, kelas internasional dan kelas VIP. Kelas reguler terdiri dari siswa-siswi kalangan biasa nan cerdas sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah bergengsi ini. Kelas internasional terdiri dari siswa-siswi dengan kewarganegaraan luar korea atau pun memiliki keluarga dengan campuran budaya. Sedangkan kelas VIP terdiri dari siswa-siswi dengan latar belakang keluarga High class. Siswa di kelas VIP biasanya berusia lebih muda dari siswa yang lain, sehingga banyak dari kami yang ada di tingkat akhir memanggil siswa lain sebagai Sunbae. Jumlah siswa di kelas VIP bisa dihitung dengan jari, karena memang diberikan yang terbaik untuk kami.

Kantin di YN High School pun terbagi menjadi tiga; kantin, cafetaria, dan cafe. Kantin dikhususkan untuk siswa reguler. Sistematikanya adalah siswa memesan, mengambil, lalu membayar dengan uang saku mereka. Di kantin disediakan berbagai makanan kalangan biasa dengan kualitas biasa namun tetap sehat. Kebanyakan dari siswa reguler membawa bekal mereka sendiri, jadi kantin lebih bisa diartikan tempat berkumpul bagi mereka. Cafetaria dikhususkan untuk siswa internasional. Sistematikanya adalah siswa mengantri, lalu mendapatkan makanan sehat sesuai yang mereka inginkan dengan kupon makan siang. Cafetaria sangat luas dan dipenuhi dengan makanan dari berbagai negara. Ya, kalian tahu isi kelas internasional siswa seperti apa. Terakhir adalah cafe. Disini kami dilayani keseluruhannya. Kami tinggal duduk di lounge, membuka menu, memanggil waitress, lalu makanan siap sedia di depan mata kami. Semua jenis makanan bisa kami pesan disini. Itulah keistimewaan untuk kami.

Jessica menggelayut manja pada lenganku. Aku membiarkan ia berbuat semaunya. Toh kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Saat aku ingin masuk ke dalam lift khusus siswa VIP, pintu lift tertahan sesuatu. Sebuah wajah yang begitu kukenal sedang terengah-engah mengatur napas. Jessica seketika melepaskan tangannya dariku. Yuri, Seohyun dan beberapa siswa VIP terkejut melihat siswa regular berada di wilayah kami.

"Kyu... Hah... Hosh... Ini... Tertinggal... Hah... Hah..."ucap Sungmin-noona, memberikan bekal makan siangku yang terbungkus kain.

Semua mata memandangku bingung bercampur shock. Aku ikut tertegun bahkan menahan napasku saking kagetnya. Kenapa Sungmin-noona harus menyusul kemari sih?

"Kyu"ucap Sungmin-noona sambil menggoyangkan kotak makan itu di depan wajahku. "Ini ambillah"

Aku mendorong kotak makan itu ke arahnya. Aku menekan tombol lift agar pintu mulai tertutup. "Aniyo! Shirreo! Pergi sana!"teriakku di hadapan Sungmin-noona.

Noona menggenggam kotak makan itu sambil tersenyum ketika pintu lift mulai menutup. Lift mulai bergerak ke atas. Aku masih bisa melihat sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah noona. Senyum yang kini merobek hatiku. Andai saja pintu lift ini tidak terbuat dari kaca, aku tidak perlu melihat wajah terluka milik noona-ku.

Sepanjang pelajaran, wajah Noona selalu menghantuiku. Aku tahu Noona pasti sangat lelah menaiki tangga darurat sampai ke lantai 4 dari lantai dasar kantin. Aku sungguh tega menolak makanan yang ia buat begitu saja.

Aku kesal dengan fasilitas sekolah yang benar-benar diskriminasi ini. Kantin di lantai dasar, lantai 1 dan 2 cafetaria yang hanya bisa dinaiki eskalator oleh siswa internasional serta lantai 3 dan 4 cafe yang bisa dicapai dengan lift khusus kartu milik tiap siswa VIP. Semua lantai hanya bisa diakses dengan tangga oleh siswa regular. Untung saja kelas mereka hanya sampai lantai 3.

"Kyu? Kamu kenapa?"tanya Lee seonsaengnim dengan nada khawatir karena ia mempergoki aku yang sedah mengacak rambut secara frustasi.

"Gwenchana, seonsaengnim. Boleh saya ke UKS sebentar? Sepertinya saya sedikit lelah"tawarku kepada guru baik hati itu.

Setelah melalui beberapa lantai dan sistem menyebalkan dari sekolah ini, sampailah aku di ruang OSIS. Aku mengganti haluanku. Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri di ruang ternyaman milikku. Aku menekan beberapa deret angka pada pintu ruang ketua OSIS. Aku memasuki ruang pribadiku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Mataku teralihkan kepada sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dengan warna biru. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung meraih kotak itu.

Sebuah pesan terselip di bawahnya: _Makannya pelan-pelan ya. Maaf tadi aku lupa. Selamat makan! Semoga kamu menyukainya ^.^b_

Sebuah bento yang begitu indah. Sungmin-noona memang sering membuatkanku bento. Hal ini dikarenakan aku yang mudah sakit. Ia juga membuat terobosan baru sehingga aku bisa makan sayuran tanpa merasakan rasa khasnya.

Aku mengambil ponselku, lalu mengetikan beberapa baris kata. _'Sungmin-noona, gomawo! Mashita! Temui aku di taman air Kim Island pukul 04:00 pm ya. Aku mau bicara. Tunggu aku'_

Pesan terkirim. Pikiranku mulai terasa ringan dan perutku sudah terasa penuh. Mataku mulai memberat, memintaku untuk diistirahatkan. Aku memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran terakhir. Hoam!

_Hanadoolset geudaega wootjyo soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo  
>Geudae misoreul damasuh maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yuhngwuhnhi<em>

_I love you Love you Love you_

Tidurku terusik oleh senandung nada dari ponselku. Dengan mata yang enggan membuka, aku mencari keberadaan ponsel itu.

"Yoboseyo"ujarku malas saat akhirnya kutemukan ponsel yang sedaritadi meminta haknya untuk diangkat.

"Tuan muda dimana? Ini sudah sangat sore. Tuan dan Nyonya menunggu tuan muda sedaritadi"ujar seseorang di seberang saluran telepon yang kuyakini sebagai Mr. Park, supir pribadiku.

Mendengar kata Tuan dan Nyonya, membuat mataku bersemangat untuk bangkit. Appa dan Eomma pulang! Huaaaa... Aku berlari keluar ruang OSIS yang masih sepi. Kupandang langit yang sedang tidak bersahabat dari kaca lift. Hujan turun begitu deras di gelapnya malam. Aku lihat arlojiku menunjukkan pukul 06:25 pm. Pantas saja Mr. Park terdengar cemas. Eomma, appa! Tunggu aku!

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/ ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

**.**

BUUUG!

"Dasar kau namja sialan tak tau diri!"teriak Siwon-hyung setelah memukulku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelasku, menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi ruangan ini. Semua siswa bingung melihat siswa internasional berlaku seenaknya di kelas VIP. Pada saat seperti ini, biasanya akses kelas VIP telah terkunci, sehingga tidak akan ada siswa lain yang bisa mengusik. Oh, mereka lupa. Bagaimanapun Siwon-hyung adalah dewan siswa kedisiplinan. Ia memiliki semua akses untuk bisa menjelajahi setiap inchi sekolah tanpa terkecuali. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah apa yang ia lakukan disini dan mengapa ia memukul ketua OSIS.

"Sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan bertindak semaunya di sini, sunbae!"

"Biarpun sunbae dewan kedisiplinan, tapi ini kelas VIP dan sunbae tidak bisa macam-macam"

"Kyu itu ketua OSIS. Sunbae nggak berhak memukul Kyu!"

"Kyu, gwenchana?"tanya salah seorang temanku sambil membantuku berdiri.

Teman-temanku yang lain masih menuding Siwon-hyung. Aku lihat mimik wajah Siwon-hyung sama sekali tidak berubah. Amarah dan kebencian masih terkuar dari aura tubuhnya.

"Gomawo, Jinki"kataku dengan gaya cool setelah aku berdiri tegap. Aku menghampiri Siwon-hyung.

"Apa salahku Siwon?"tanyaku. Benar, aku tidak mengerti apa kesalahanku.

"Siwon?"lirih Siwon-hyung pelan, tapi masih sangat jelas kudengar. "Kau tidak tahu salahmu, wahai Cho Kyuhyun yang agung?"cibir Siwon dengan mata meremehkan.

"Hei! Maksudmu apa, Siwon?" Aku tidak suka mendengar cibiran Siwon-hyung. "Apa salahku? Jangan mencibirku begitu!"

"Sadarlah, Kyu! Inikah yang kamu harapkan?"tanya Siwon-hyung sambil menunjuk setiap sudut ruang kelas.

"Siwon, jangan bertele-tele! Sebutkan kesalahanku!"gertakku mulai kesal.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri. Aku bosan selalu mengingatkanmu! Lagipula ternyata aku bukanlah hyung-mu lagi. Bye, baby-Kyu!"ujar Siwon-hyung dengan nada marah bercampur kecewa. Ia meninggalkanku yang masih belum bisa mencerna kata-katanya.

"Ommo! HYUNG!"teriakku ketika aku mengerti ucapan Siwon.

Aku berlari ke arah Siwon-hyung yang sudah menghilang.

Kepalaku terasa pening. Badanku oleng ke depan pintu. Beberapa temanku menghampiriku dengan khawatir. Aku menolak mereka mendekatiku. Apa salahku, Siwon-hyung? Kenapa kamu tidak mau menganggapku lagi?

"Kyu, kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang!"perintah Seo seonsaengnim.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai ke mejaku. Semua teman sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih memberikan tatapan bingung dan simpati kepadaku. Entahlah aku bisa konsentrasi atau tidak. Huft!

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Aku sedang duduk di bangku taman. Para pengawalku tidak menemaniku, karena aku meminta mereka untuk tidak ikut. Butuh waktu lama dan rayuan super agar semua pengawalku itu membiarkan aku pergi sendiri ke taman. Ralat. Aku tidak sendirian tapi bersama Sungmin-noona.

Sejak kejadian empat tahun lalu, orangtuaku sudah mengenal Sungmin-noona. Awalnya orangtuaku menolak aku berdekatan dengan Sungmin-noona yang berasal dari keluarga biasa itu. Sungmin-noona memang berasal dari keluarga biasa dengan Appa bekerja sebagai pegawai bank dan eomma bekerja sebagai penjaga toko. Sungmin-noona bisa bersekolah di TK Flower yang bergengsi itu dikarenakan Nenek-nya menjadi guru kami.

Aku menangis selama tiga hari karena eomma dan appa melarangku bermain dengan Sungmin-noona. Aku jatuh sakit, demam tinggi. Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, eomma dan appa memperbolehkan aku bermain dengan Sungmin-noona. Akhirnya setelah seumur hidup aku terasingkan, sekarang aku memiliki teman.

Aku tersenyum senang sambil menggenggam lollipop kesukaan Sungmin-noona. Aku menunggu Noona yang sedang membeli ice cream untukku. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil lollipop-ku begitu saja.

"Hai, Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun! Mana pengawalmu, hah? Anak mami!"cibir anak yang mengambil lollipop-ku.

Ia adalah teman sekelasku di HeeNam Elementary School. Salah satu anak nakal yang senang mem-bullying aku. Aku akui aku ini termasuk yang dijauhi oleh semua teman-temanku, karena mereka takut dengan pengawalku dan segala kekuasaan milik keluargaku. Oleh karena itu, aku begitu senang memiliki teman, Sungmin-noona.

"Kamu sendirian, Kyu?"tanya temanku yang lainnya.

"Ani. Aku bersama temanku"jawabku jujur.

"Teman? Siapa? Memangnya ada yang mau berteman denganmu?"tanya mereka lagi.

Beberapa teman muncul di hadapanku. Ada kira-kira sepuluh orang kini mengerumuniku. Mereka memasang wajah garang kepadaku. Jujur, aku takut. Andai saja aku tidak meminta semua pengawal berdiam di rumah. Mana Sungmin-noona?

"Hei, kau kenapa? Takut?"tanya seorang dari mereka ketika melihat aku mulai gusar.

Aku melangkah mundur. Mereka mulai memojokkanku ke pinggir pancuran air. "Tidak. Aku mau pergi"kataku berusaha menerobos barisan yang mereka bentuk.

"Hei, dia tidak bersama dengan pengawalnya. Dia benar-benar sendirian"ujar salah seorang kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Betul! Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia?"

Gawat! Aku harus buru-buru pergi dari sini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menabrak tubuh mereka yang lebih besar dariku. Lenganku dicengkram oleh dua orang, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka mendorongku kembali ke pinggir kolam.

"Mau kemana kamu? Kamu pikir bisa lari dari kami?"

"Berikan uangmu"

"ANDWAE!"berontakku.

Mereka merogoh setiap inchi pakaianku, mencari dompetku. Walaupun aku anak orang kaya, eomma dan appa belum memberikan kepercayaan kepada anak mereka berumur tujuh tahun untuk membawa uang. Mereka menarik baju dan celanaku. Mereka mulai kesal ketika tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Hah! Ternyata dia jauh lebih miskin dibandingkan kita"

"DASAR ANEH!"

"TUAN MUDA YANG MISKIN. HAHAHAHAHA"ejek mereka kepadaku.

Mereka saling memberi pandang, seakan bertelepati kepada masing-masing.

BYUUUR!

Aku terjatuh ke dalam kolam pancuran air yang dingin. Mereka mendorongku dengan sengaja. Tanpa aba-aba air mataku membasahi pipi.

"YAAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"teriak seseorang dari arah lain. Sungmin-noona?

"Huahahaha… cengeng!"

"Eh, ayo kabur!"

"Dah, Tuan muda cengeng"

KLIK! Salah seorang mengambil gambarku yang basah dan berantakan serta menangis. "Ini akan bagus dipajang di mading besok"

"Bye! Bye! Kyu~~!"teriak mereka semua dari kejauhan.

"Aish! Mereka benar-benar namja nakal"ujar seseorang yang tadi berteriak kepada kami. "Awas kalian ya!"teriaknya pada gerombolan yang sudah menghilang itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Gwenchana?"

Aku menangis semakin kencang. Aku mau Noona, sekarang! "HUAAAAA… NOONA!"teriakku saat aku sudah berdiri, masih di dalam kolam pancuran.

Namja yang membantuku terlihat panik karena semua orang sedang menatap kami. "Ya! Jangan menangis! Mereka bisa salah paham"bisiknya mencoba menenangkanku.

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis. Bukan"jelasnya kepada beberapa orang yang sedang melintas.

Aku tidak peduli karena membuat namja itu disalahkan oleh semua orang. Aku hanya ingin Sungmin-noona di sini sekarang. Namja itu membantuku keluar dari kolam. Ia membantu merapikan keadaanku.

"KYUUU!"teriak seseorang memanggilku. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Sungmin-noona!

"Ommo! Kyu, kenapa?"tanya Sungmin-noona sambil memelukku. Ice cream yang baru ia beli, sudah mencair di tanah. Saking cemasnya, Noona spontan membuang ice cream itu.

"Noona~~"panggilku manja. Aku masih menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaeng-ku?"tanya Sungmin-noona pada namja tadi, masih memelukku.

"Ya! Sungminnie?"

"Siwonnie"teriak noona, melepas pelukannya.

Aku melihat mereka berdua yang jadi mengacuhkanku. Mereka melakukan jabat tangan aneh yang biasa dilakukan teman lama yang baru bertemu.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

Itu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Siwon-hyung. Setelah berbincang beberapa lama, tentunya mengganti bajuku di rumah Siwon-hyung, aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah teman semasa kecil. Siwon-hyung pergi ke Inggris selama satu tahun karena urusan kerja appa-nya. Sejak saat itulah aku, Siwon-hyung dan Sungmin-noona menjadi dekat.

Sungmin-noona, apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang ya?

Langit terlihat gelap, sepertinya akan hujan lagi seperti kemarin. Padahal kalau jalan-jalan ke taman pasti seru ya. Taman air Kim Island.

"Ommo! Noona!"teriakku ketika ingat janjiku kepadanya kemarin.

"Kyu! Duduk yang benar!"bentak Seo seonsaengnim.

Aku keluar dari mejaku. Aku menghampiri Seo seonsaengnim, membungkuk di hadapannya. "Mianhae seonsaengnim. Saya ada urusan penting"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aish!"teriak Seo seonsaengnim frustasi ketika aku berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa peduli.

Aku bergegas ke parkiran mobil. Mr. Park sedang asyik menyeruput kopi bersama supir pribadi yang lain di kantin khusus milik mereka.

"Mr. Park ayo kita pergi. Ke rumah noona, ya!"

Mr. Park memandangku kaget. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo! Palliwa!"

Akhirnya sampailah aku di depan apartement mungil milik keluarga Sungmin-noona. Aku menekan tombol bel dengan tak sabar. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menekan bel sekali lagi disertai panggilanku kepada Sungmin-noona.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar"jawab suara merdu seorang perempuan di balik pintu.

"Ommo! Tuan muda Cho! Sudah lama tak berjumpa"kaget yeoja paruh baya yang biasa kupanggil eomma.

"Eomma, ada noona?"tanyaku cemas.

"Sungminnie baru saja tidur. Masuklah dulu"tawar eomma Sungmin-noona.

Aku sudah sering sekali ke rumah Sungmin-noona. Lebih tepatnya saat aku masih kecil. Sejak aku sekolah di YN High School, aku tidak pernah lagi bermain atau belajar bersama noona.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan noona?"

Eomma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku berjalan ke arah kamar Sungmin-noona yang sudah kuhapal. Apartement ini tidak lebih besar dari ruang tamu rumahku, jadi tak butuh waktu sampai di depan kamar itu.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan. Kulihat noona sedang terlelap dengan wajah putihnya memucat. Aku membelai pipinya. Badannya panas. Kemarin pasti ia terus menungguku dibawah naungan hujan. Bodohnya aku sampai melupakannya. Pantas saja Siwon-hyung marah padaku.

"Sungmin-noona, mianhae. Please, forgive me! I don't mean it"bisikku.

Aku menggenggam tangan noona, ingin berbagi kesakitannya. Tak berapa lama aku tertidur di samping tubuh Noona dengan posisi duduk.

"Kyu. Ireona!" Terdengar sebuah suara di dekat telingaku dan sebuah belaian lembut di rambutku.

"Mm..."sahutku malas. Aku masih mau merajuk bersama mimpiku.

"Kyu-baby, ireona"ujar suara lembut itu lagi. Ah rasanya aku tidak rela bangun saat ini. Suaranya begitu lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Ya! KYU BANGUN!"

PLAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalaku yang jenius ini. Dengan sangat tidak rela dan kepala berdenyut keras, aku membuka mataku berusaha mencari sang pelaku.

"Siwon, stop doing that!"teriak Sungmin-noona saat Siwon-hyung dan aku akan mulai perang 'lempar barang'. "Uhuk... Please, stop! Uhuk... Hah"

Aku dan Siwon-hyung bergegas menghampiri Noona. Hyung memberikan segelas air pada Noona sedangkan aku membantu Noona untuk duduk.

"Nah lebih baik kan seperti ini. Jangan berkelahi lagi ya"ujar Sungmin-noona setelah ia bisa mengatur napasnya.

Aku dan Siwon-hyung saling pandang. Kami berdua tersenyum. "Ne. Teman?"ujar kami berdua saling mengulurkan tangan masing-masing.

Noona tersenyum senang. "Pintar"

Sejak kejadian hari itu, aku lebih sering berkunjung ke rumah Noona. Sungmin-noona memiliki penyakit anemia, sehingga keadaan sakit sedikit saja bisa membuatnya lemah begitu banyak. Butuh waktu satu minggu untuk mengembalikan keadaan Sungmin-noona. Beberapa temanku menanyakan diriku yang sering menghilang ketika pulang sekolah. Aku memang jarang sekali berada di ruang OSISku. Semua tugas itu kubawa dan kukerjakan di rumah Sungmin-noona bersama dengan Siwon-hyung. Akhirnya Sungmin-noona sudah kembali bersekolah. Saat ini kami bertiga sedang bergelut dengan tugas kami masing-masing sebagai bagian dari OSIS.

"Kyu, kamu akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"tanya Siwon-hyung memecahkan konsentrasiku terhadap proposal festival budaya sekolah.

"Hm"jawabku malas. "Mollayo"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Min?"tanya Siwon-hyung yang sukses membuatku memperhatikan yeoja satu itu.

Sungmin-noona menunjukkan wajah kaget dan bingung. Dia tersenyum. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya itu?

"Hah! Kalian ini sama saja. Membuat aku bosan"kesal Siwon-hyung karena merasa diacuhkan. "Aku pulang duluan ya"

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Kyu/Noona"ucap kami bersamaan.

"Lebih baik noona saja dulu"kataku memberi kesempatan.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"tanya Sungmin-noona dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, memberi tanda bahwa aku bingung. "Kyu, tidak selamanya aku berada disisimu. Kau sudah dewasa, Kyu. Kau harus dapat menentukan masa depan dan merawat dirimu sendiri"

Aku meninggalkan laptopku di atas meja. Aku menghampiri Sungmin-noona yang tertunduk lesu. Aku mengangkat dagu Sungmin-noona agar ia bisa menatap mataku. "Noona ingin meninggalkanku? Shirreo"ujarku langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

Sungmin-noona mengelus punggung. "Aniyo. Aku hanya bertanya, Kyu"

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/ ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, sebenarnya kamu ada hubungan apa dengan Sunbae itu?"tanya Luna penasaran.

Saat ini kami sedang ada di Lounge Café menikmati makan siang kami. Hari ini Noona tidak membuatkan aku bekal seperti dua minggu belakangan ini. Entah ia sedang sibuk apa. Yah, tingkat akhir seperti kami apalagi siswa regular harus sangat memperhatikan nilai agar bisa lulus dengan baik. Eh, tadi Luna seperti menanyakan sesuatu?

"Oppa, kamu pacaran dengan sunbae jelek itu ya?"tanya Krystal dengan nada manja.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan oppa? Katakan bahwa Krystal berbohong"elak Jessica sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku. Yeoja ini senang sekali bermanja-manja padaku, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian? Oppa hanya memiliki hubungan sebagai Ketua OSIS dan Bendahara OSIS kan?"terka Seohyun penuh analisa.

Aku mendorong piring kosong bekas makan siangku. Aku meneguk cappucino terakhirku. Aku tersenyum kepada semua yeoja yang sedang asyik menginterogasiku. Beberapa namja juga terlihat asyik menyimak perbincangan kami.

"Aku dan Sungmin Sunbae tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Kami hanya rekan kerja. Kalian pasti tahu kan bahwa aku tidak akan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan yeoja biasa itu"

Beberapa dari mereka menghela napas lega.

"Tuh kan itu hanya gosip"

"Benar, tidak mungkin saja Kyuhyun oppa mau bersanding dengan Yeoja jelek, gendut, miskin dan cupu itu"

"Syukurlah"

Suara-suara perbincangan dan tanggapan terhadap kata-kataku barusan mendominasi ruangan ini. Aku bosan harus membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku memang pengecut. Inilah alasan utamaku jarang main ke rumah noona lagi. Aku juga tidak pernah menunjukkan interaksi kami bertiga di depan para siswa lainnya, kecuali untuk urusan OSIS. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menjauhiku dan mengatakan aku aneh seperti yang selama ini aku dapatkan sejak kecil. Hanya di YN High School saja, aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan menerimaku apa adanya. Mereka tidak pernah menyindirku sebagai tuan muda atau apapun. Mereka juga senang berada di sekelilingku. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukanku sebaik ini selain teman-teman di YN High School.

Sungmin-noona dan Siwon-hyung yang notabene masyarakat kalangan biasa terlihat tidak menarik di mata teman kelas VIP. Padahal aku yang memaksa kedua orang itu masuk ke sekolah ini. Sungmin-noona bersusah payah mendapatkan beasiswa walau otaknya memang sudah sangat encer. Sedangkan Siwon-hyung dengan sangat terpaksa juga ikut serta karena ingin melindungi kami berdua. Sekarang aku tidak menganggap mereka ada. Hubungan kami tertutup oleh tembok ruang OSIS yang terkunci rapat oleh password yang hanya diketahui kami bertiga.

Aku malu jika harus mengakui bahwa aku mengenal mereka dengan baik. Aku tidak berani mendengar cibiran orang tentang Sungmin-noona yang jauh dari kata elite. Sungmin-noona begitu sederhana, wajah tanpa polesan make-up terkesan kusam, kacamata tebal bertengger di hidungnya, tubuhnya yang sangat berisi dan pakaian sekolah yang kebesaran. Apa kata orang jika melihat aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna bersanding dengan Sungmin-noona. Aku takut pasaranku menurun.

Tak kusadari ujian nasional sudah di depan mata. Kelas VIP memiliki bimbingan super ketat agar kami bisa masuk ke universitas bergengsi. Sudah hampir satu semester ini aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengan noona dan hyung-ku itu. Sesekali aku menemukan bekal di atas meja OSISku. Jujur aku merindukan mereka. Apakah aku salah selama ini?

Di hari terakhir ujian nasional, Siwon-hyung mengajak aku bertemu di café. Aku menolak mentah-mentah. Apa kata dunia jika orang lain tahu aku berhubungan dengan Siwon-hyung? Aku sudah tidak memiliki urusan OSIS lagi, jadi akan terkesan aneh jika kami bertemu di sekolah. Terlihat sorot mata kecewa dari Siwon-hyung saat aku menolaknya. Jadi sekarang kami berdiri di parkiran mobil pribadi kelas VIP yang sudah sepi. Semua siswa sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mengerti Kyu. Kamu malu berteman dengan kami kan?"jujur Siwon-hyung membuatku kaget tak percaya. Jadi selama ini mereka tahu?

"Hyung"kataku tersendat. Aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kami berdua tahu sejak lama, tapi kami begitu menyayangimu. Beberapa kali kami merasa tersakiti oleh sikap-sikapmu yang cenderung keterlaluan"ujar Siwon-hyung dengan nada lembutnya. Ada nada kecewa dan sakit hati di dalamnya. Siwon-hyung tidak pernah selembut ini padaku. Aku sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

"Aku senang kamu telah memiliki banyak teman, Kyu. Chukkae! Berarti peranku sudah berakhir sampai di sini"lanjut Siwon-hyung membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

Siwon-hyung menepuk bahuku. "Aku akan kuliah di Inggris. Minggu depan aku pindah ke sana. Aku yakin aku lulus ujian nasional, serta aku sudah lolos seleksi masuk di universitas"jelas Siwon-hyung. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Jadi Kyu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya. Berbahagialah disini. Kau sudah dewasa dan telah menjadi Kyu yang kuat"

Tanpa kupinta, sebutir air mataku mengalir di pipi. Siwon-hyung mengelus pipiku. "Uljima, nae baby-kyu. Ini ada titipan untukmu"kata Siwon-hyung memberikan sebuah kotak padaku. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam. "Bye Kyu!"

"HYUNG! CHOGIYO, HYUNG!"teriakku berlari mengejar bayangan Siwon-hyung yang telah menghilang ketika aku dapat mencerna kejadian saat ini.

Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk membuka kotak yang ada di depan mataku. Sebuah surat dan beberapa benda terdapat di dalamnya. Aku terduduk lemas, melihat amplop pink di depanku kini. Sungmin-noona, batinku menerka.

_Annyeong my little Kyu or I usually called you, baby-Kyu. Oops… my big boy-Kyu! Kamu sudah dewasa sekarang Kyu. Tidak mengompol lagi. Sudah tidak menangis memeluk my bunny doll lagi. Yeah, I give that to you. Beberapa barang kecil kesayanganmu ada di dalam kotak ini, Kyu. Pasti sudah tidak kamu butuhkan lagi, ya? Aku hanya ingin kamu tetap menjaganya. Gambar buatanmu ketika TK dulu; aku dan kamu. Entah kamu masih ingat atau tidak, tapi aku menyimpannya selama ini. See! Cincin mainan yang sering kita bertiga pakai semasa di HeeNam. Aku masih menyimpan cincin Pink-ku. Itu cincin blue shappire yang kamu bilang hilang itu. Aku menemukannya di sudut ruang kamarku, Kyu. Maaf. Andai saja dulu aku temukan, jadi kamu tidak perlu menangis. Mainan robot favoritmu yang kamu bilang sebagai penjagaku. Aku memberikannya untukmu agar dia berada disampingmu saat aku tak ada. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menjagamu sekarang. Beberapa foto semasa kita kecil dulu. Aku ingin kamu menyimpan semua harta ini Kyu. Aku ingin kau selalu mengenangku dan Siwon-oppa. Walau kami tidak disampingmu, aku ingin kamu selalu mengingat kami. Look! Semanggi berdaun empat yang selalu kita gilir, sekarang aku berikan padamu. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya Kyu karena bagiku kaulah keajaiban untukku._

_Kyu, my namdongsaeng. Kamu sudah menjadi Kyu yang berani, cerdas dan memiliki banyak teman. Yeoja-yeoja terbaik selalu ada di sekelilingmu. Sudah saatnya kamu memikirkan dirimu, Kyu. Pilihlah cintamu dan melangkahlah meraih segala mimpimu. Kamu bukan lagi Kyu yang cengeng dan mudah menangis. Kamu bukan lagi Kyu yang mudah dibohongi dan di-bully oleh teman-temanmu. Kamu adalah Kyu yang hebat dengan segala kelebihanmu. Aku bangga memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu. _

_Maafkan aku jika aku hanya menjadi penghalangmu, Kyu. Aku akan pergi karena sekarang kau sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Aku menyayangimu, Kyu, melebihi diriku sendiri. Katakanlah aku bodoh karena jatuh hati kepadamu. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu. Jadilah Kyu yang tegar. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. _

_Saat kamu menerima surat ini, aku sudah pergi jauh. Jangan cari aku ya Kyu. Aku tahu kamu sudah menjadi Kyu yang mandiri._

_Kyu, Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo yongwonhi. Melebihi kakak kepada adiknya. Seperti seorang wanita kepada sang pria. Saranghae…_

_With big love,_

_Your Sungmin-noona_

Aku menangis membaca surat dari Sungmin-noona. Aku memandang seluruh benda kenangan kami yang masih tersimpan rapi olehnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meminta Mr. Park melajukan mobilnya ke apartement Sungmin-noona. Aku berharap bisa menahan kepergiannya.

Sesampainya aku di depan apartement Sungmin-noona, aku menekan bell membabi buta. Aku tidak peduli ini akan mengusik ketenangan para tetangga di hari yang semakin malam. Tak ada jawaban. Aku menggedor pintu dan meneriakkan nama Sungmin-noona. Tetap tak ada jawaban hingga seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiriku.

"Keluarga Lee sudah pindah dari kemarin. Tadi siang Mrs. Lee menjemput anaknya, Sungmin untuk pindah setelah ujian berakhir. Kamu siapa ya?"

"Sungmin-noona pindah kemana ahjumma?"tanyaku sambil menggoyangkan bahu ahjumma itu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Mereka tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Mereka hanya bilang mereka tidak akan kembali ke sini dalam jangka waktu tak terhingga"jawab ahjumma itu membuat kakiku lemas mendengarnya.

Aku menangis sendiri. Ahjumma itu telah pergi. Dadaku sakit. Kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupku pergi meninggalkanku.

"SUNGMIN-NOONA!"

_~Kita tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa pentingnya seseorang dalam hidup kita, sebelum eksistensi telah tiada di sisi. Jagalah semua orang di sekelilingmu. Kasihi dan sayangi mereka karena kita tak pernah tahu sampai kapan mereka bersama kita~_

_**-THE END-**_

_**..::Cuap2 Author::..**_

Yuya iseng publish FF niy soalnya akhir2 ini byk yg publish. Status masih HIATUS kok. Tp semoga banyak yg review. Jadi Yuya akan balik lagi secepat yang Yuya bisa. Hhe…

Akhirnya selesai. Oneshoot terpanjang: **5212 kata**. Membosankan? Mianhae. Yuya ga bisa buat oneshoot. Hhe… Abal dan butuh saran yang membangun.

REVIEW apapun diterima asal kasih saran ya! Untuk perbaikan Yuya di masa datang. Yuya berencana akan hadir dengan oneshoot lainnya.

Gomawo dah mau baca. _Kalo reader yang review sedikit, Yuya berhenti Posting FF._

**So don't be Silent Reader! REVIEW… REVIEW… Kritik diperlukan.**


	2. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

My Lost Love Sequel

Oneshoot

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: WonKyuMin, Genderswitch (Minnie)

Thanks to All Readers who have given a great Review for me

Summary: Malam natal telah datang, apa yang dilakukan Kyu bersama kedua sahabatnya, Sungmin dan Siwon? Akankah mereka melewati malam natal terbaik mereka?

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Udara kota Seoul semakin membeku, membuktikan saatnya Natal akan hadir. Kota sudah dipenuhi oleh hiasan-hiasan natal yang berwarna-warni. Warna merah dan hijau berpadu dalam khidmat suasana natal ini. Beberapa toko sudah sibuk menjual bermacam-macam kado natal dan diskon besar-besaran yang terjadi setiap tahunnya.

Aku mengeratkan jaket tebalku agar tidak tertusuk dinginnya malam. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan di tengah kota, menikmati keindahan kota Seoul. Sepanjang jalan aku melihat tawa bahagia dari setiap orang saat mereka menikmati waktu mereka bersama pasangan dan orang terkasih. Mungkin hanya aku dari beratus orang disini yang bermuram durja dan berjalan seorang diri. Mungkin ini adalah malam natal tersuram yang dimiliki oleh setiap makhluk hidup di dunia. Malangnya akulah yang merasakan dinginnya christmas eve. Tanpa orang-orang terkasih dan tanpa kehangatan suasana indah natal. Only me who feel it. Yup! It's me.

Aku memasuki sebuah coffee shop yang terlihat begitu menyenangkan dan nyaman dari luar. Aku sudah sangat kedinginan dan perlu menyesap sedikit kehangatan untuk organ tubuhku yang membeku. Mataku mencari bangku yang kosong karena coffee shop ini sedang ramai-ramainya. Maklum malam natal, semua orang mau merayakannya dengan orang-orang yang dicintai dengan moment paling tak terlupakan.

Ah, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah bangku yang letaknya cukup strategis dan dekat dengan pohon natal yang megah di pojok ruangan. Aku memutuskan duduk disana dan memesan secangkir coffee latte. Berharap sebuah keajaiban natal akan menghangatkan hatiku yang mengeras seperti es ini.

**.**

**\(^o^)/ ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**~~Christmas Eve~~**

**.**

PLAAAAK!

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai belakang kepalaku, menyebabkan nyeri yang teramat sangat. Aku meringis kesakitan, menahan airmata yang sebenarnya akan mengalir deras. Coba saja kalian merasakan pukulan tadi, pasti kalian akan menjerit kesakitan dan menangis keras. Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan berwibawa ini, itu sangat memalukan. Lebih baik aku menahannya daripada aku malu seumur hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah nakal?", tanya pelaku utama benjol kepalaku ini, Choi Siwon.

Aku memasang wajah innocent-ku dan senyuman termanis yang kumiliki. Siapa pun orang di dunia ini pasti akan meleleh setiap melihat senyuman terindah milik pangeran tampan bernama Kyu-ganteng ini. Hahaha… Tapi aku salah, karena orang yang ada di hadapanku ini semakin memasang wajah garangnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu! Kau pikir akan mempan untukku? Cepat bekerja, Kyu. Toko sedang ramai sekarang", perintah Siwon-hyung tanpa berprikemanusiaan. Ia membuang coffee latte yang sedang asyik kuminum tadi. Huh! Kalau Siwon-hyung sudah dalam Boss mode on, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti perintahnya.

Annyeong, choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Namja tertampan sedunia, mengalahkan Kangin-hyung yang menjadi namja tertampan se-Korea itu. Aku adalah magnae diantara pertemananku bersama dua orang lainnya, Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon. Tadi kalian sudah lihat namja bertubuh tinggi, atletis dan bidang itu bernama Siwon-hyung. Bodyguard kami. Hahaha… Sedangkan yeoja manis yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Walau wajah manisnya tertutupi kacamata tebal dan rambutnya yang berantakan serta beberapa jerawat yang menghiasi sisi pipi chubby-nya, bagiku dia tetap yeoja termanis yang pernah ada.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di Kona Beans Coffee Shop milik eomma-ku, eomma Sungmin-noona dan eomma Leeteuk-hyung. Sungmin-noona bukanlah yeoja yang kaya, tapi keakraban antar keluarga kami membuat eomma kami saling percaya untuk membuat coffee shop ini. Kenapa bekerja sama dengan eomma Leeteuk-hyung bukannya eomma Siwon-hyung? Karena eomma Siwon-hyung sedang tidak berada di Korea, sedangkan eomma dekat sekali dengan keluarga Leeteuk-hyung yang notabene kekasih Kangin-hyung itu. Complicated, but it's so fun. Biarkan saja para eomma saling dekat seperti anak-anaknya yang memiliki hubungan di luar akal sehat ini.

"Ya! Kyu! Bantu kami cepat!", teriak Siwon-hyung yang berhasil merusak semua khayalanku. Ugh! Dasar namja menyebalkan.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku, mengerucutkan bibirku, tanda kalau aku ngambek berat kepada namja satu itu. "Ya! Appo, noona!", teriakku saat Sungmin-noona mencubit pipiku.

"Kamu jelek, Kyu! Kamu tidak pantas ber-aegyo seperti itu", cibir Sungmin-noona sambil tertawa kecil.

"Noona menyebalkan sekali sih!", ujarku sebal. Aku ikut membantu Sungjin, adik Sungmin-noona yang sedang sibuk membungkus beberapa pesanan.

"Jangan menggerutu terus, Hyung. Cepat bantu kami, jadi kita bisa pulang dan merayakan christmas eve bersama malam ini", ujar Sungjin dengan senyumannya kepada setiap pelanggan yang datang.

Akhirnya aku membantu semua keluargaku dengan sekuat tenaga. Benar kata Sungjin. Jika ingin semua pekerjaan selesai pada waktunya, aku harus ikut serta membantu. Malam ini adalah malam natal. Semua orang pasti ingin sampai di rumah tepat waktu dan menikmati menu andalan kami. Begitupula dengan kami yang juga ingin menikmati malam natal dengan khidmat. Semangat Cho Kyuhyun!

"Baby-Kyu! Wonnie! Kemarilah", teriak Sungmin-noona dari luar toko. Dia nampak senang dan berjingkrak senang.

Aku dan Siwon-hyung bergegas menghampiri yeoja kekanak-kanakan itu. Ia sedang berputar-putar dengan kedua tangannya yang membentang luas ke udara. Wajahnya sumringah dan sangat bahagia, merasakan salju yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.

"Salju pertama di malam natal", ujarnya senang. "Ayo! Rasakan indahnya christmas eve dalam genggaman kalian", katanya sambil menarik aku dan Siwon-hyung agar mengikuti gerakannya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Kami bermain bersama di bawah hujan salju yang begitu romantis ini. Keluarga kami yang lainnya ikut bersama kami untuk menikmati keindahan malam natal. Semua rasa lelah dan letih hilang dalam kegembiaraan. Christmas eve memang yang paling indah. Oh, Tuhan! Tolong hentikan waktu di sini, agar aku tidak kehilangan moment yang indah ini untuk selamanya.

Tak berapa lama, kami semua melakukan doa bersama, mensyukuri semua karunia yang telah diberikan Tuhan dan harapan-harapan kami di masa depan. Ya, memang malam natal digunakan untuk kumpul keluarga dan menghargai segala anugerah yang telah diberikan Tuhan selama satu tahun penuh. Chirstmas eve sering disebut malam tenang. Kami semua selalu pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa bersama, setelah itu menghabiskan malam bersama dengan keluarga kami. Lain halnya dengan kami bertiga yang memilih menikmati christmas eve bersama.

"Merry chrismas, chingudeul!", ujarku kepada dua orang sahabat kesayanganku.

"Merry Christmas, Baby-Kyu", balas mereka berdua secara kompak. Baby-Kyu memang panggilan kesayangan mereka kepadaku. Wajarlah karena aku memang magnae mereka. Hehehe… I love their love to me.

"Tahun ini adalah tahun paling berharga milik kita semua, karena tahun depan kita akan lepas seragam. Kita akan menjadi mahasiswa terhebat sedunia", kata Siwon-hyung memulai acara kami. Dialah sosok paling alim dalam persahabatan kami. Bukan hal aneh jika ia selalu mengucapkan asma-asma Tuhan di setiap ucapannya.

"Yeah. Betul sekali, Hyung!", teriakku menyetujui setiap ucapan Siwon-hyung.

"Walaupun banyak masalah yang kita lalui, tapi persahabatan ini tetap kental dan terikat kuat. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghancurkannya", ucap Sungmin-noona penuh keyakinan.

"Kita harus selalu bersama. Aku menyayangi kalian. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Yaksok?", pintaku sambil memeluk kedua orang kesayanganku.

"We will do our best, Kyu", jawab Siwon-hyung membalas pelukanku.

"Hei, daripada bersedih seperti ini, lebih baik kita buka kado natal kita", usul Sungmin-noona.

Malam ini kami bertiga berdiri di depan pohon natal terbesar di tengah kota. Tengah malam seperti ini tengah kota sudah sepi, karena setiap rumah terisi canda-tawa pemiliknya. Hanya kami bertiga yang masih setia memandangi pohon natal ini. Hampir setiap tahun kami selalu ke sini untuk memanjatkan doa, karena tempat ini tempat favorit Sungmin-noona.

Kami bertukar kado. Dimulai dari Sungmin-noona untuk membuka kado natalnya. Sebuah kacamata berwarna pink, pemberian Siwon-hyung dan sebuah kalung dengan liontin inisial KS berwarna pink, pemberianku. Sungmin-noona menjerit senang ketika melihat warna kesukaanya di setiap kado natal miliknya. Ia langsung memelukku dan Siwon-hyung dengan sangat erat, hingga kami sulit bernapas.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal Gomawo yo!", ucapnya sambil menunduk berkali-kali kepada kami.

Siwon-hyung memakaikan kacamata itu kepada Sungmin-noona. "Aku tahu kacamatamu sudah sangat rapuh dan tua, makanya aku membelikan yang baru. Untung saja aku tahu ukuran minus yang kamu miliki. Hehehe…", ujarnya malu-malu. Sungmin-noona tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini giliran aku memakaikan kalung pemberianku. Kalung itu begitu sempurna di leher putih menggoda milik Sungmin-noona. "Arti kalung ini adalah Sungmin milik Kyuhyun selamanya. Hahahaha… Jadi noona nggak boleh meninggalkan aku sedetik pun", kataku penuh ancaman pada kalimat terakhir. Sungmin-noona tertawa lantang.

"Hahahaha! Bisa saja kau ini, Kyu! Gomawo. Kalung dan kacamata yang sangat bagus", ujarnya berterimakasih sekali lagi.

Sekarang giliran Siwon-hyung untuk membuka kado natal dariku dan Sungmin-noona. Aku memberikan sebuah al-kitab, sedangkan Sungmin-noona memberikan jaket kulit. Siwon-hyung langsung memakai jaket kulit pemberian Sungmin-noona. Ia jadi terlihat seperti ketua gangster yang sangat tampan, walau kacamata tebalnya bertengger tenang di atas hidung mancungnya. Sungguh ketampanan namja satu ini tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku terlihat tampan?", tanyanya sambil bergaya bak seorang model di depan kami.

Aku ternganga melihat dirinya yang begitu sempurna. "Looks so great, hyung", jawabku yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Sungmin-noona.

"Gomawo, Sungmin-noona! Gomawo, Baby-Kyu! It's so wonderful. Wah, aku akan selalu membaca al-kitab ini setiap hari. Kyu, kau tidak kepanasan saat memilih al-kitab ini?", cibir Siwon-hyung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Maksud hyung?", tanyaku tak terima.

"Kau kan iblis, Kyu! Mana ada iblis yang mampu membeli al-kitab seperti ini. Apa kamu sudah taubat?", jelas Siwon-hyung penuh dengan sindiran yang menusuk.

"Sial kau, hyung! Itu Ahra-noona yang membelikannya. Aku hanya menyarankan sebuah al-kitab kepadanya, lalu ia yang membungkusnya untukku", jelasku kesal.

"HAHAHAHA! Pantas saja!", tawa Siwon-hyung meledak.

"Diam, hyung! Kau menyebalkan", teriakku marah sambil memukul punggung Siwon-hyung.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan berkelahi di malam natal yang indah ini", lerai Sungmin-noona saat aku dan Siwon-hyung akan memulai pertengkaran yang lebih besar lagi. "Sekarang buka kado natalmu, Kyu! Aku tidak sabar"

Terakhir adalah giliranku. Aku membuka kado natal dari Siwon-hyung terlebih dahulu. Sebuah jam tangan yang terlihat sangat mahal. Wow! Siwon-hyung memang berselera tinggi. Kado natal dari Sungmin-noona sangatlah sederhana. Sebuah syal berwarna hijau dengan gambar kelinci pink dan huruf CK dibawahnya. Aku tersenyum melihat kedua kado ini. Terdapat kehangatan kasih sayang mereka untukku. Aku sontak memeluk kedua hyung yang sangat aku sayangi ini.

"Mianhae, Baby-Kyu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kado mewah. Ini buatanku, makanya sedikit berantakan. Mianhae", ujar Sungmin-noona dengan tatapan sendunya.

Aku memakai syal itu dengan perasaan bangga dan senang bercampur satu. "Ini sangat indah, noona. Tidak ada syal yang bisa menandingi syal buatanmu. Aku sangat menyukainya"

"Pakailah selalu, Kyu, agar kamu tidak kedinginan dan mudah sakit", saran Sungmin-noona.

"Kalau jam itu agar kamu selalu menghargai waktu. Jangan buang waktumu percuma hanya untuk game-game bodohmu itu, Kyu", jelas Siwon-hyung masih dengan nada menyindirnya.

"Iya! Iya! Jamnya bagus kok", ujarku terpaksa.

"Ayo kita berdoa untuk tahun-tahun yang lebih membahagiakan daripada tahun ini", ajak Siwon-hyung.

Kami bertiga berdiri di depan pohon natal ini, mendekapkan kedua tangan kami di depan dada. Kami memanjatkan doa kami secara bersamaan di dalam hati kami.

'Ya Tuhanku. Persatukanlah aku kepada orang-orang yang senantiasa menyayangiku. Bahagiakanlah mereka selalu. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan kedua orang tersayangku ini. Jadikanlah tahun-tahun selanjutnya menjadi tahun yang lebih indah dari tahun ini. Amin', panjatku dalam hati.

Kami selesai berdoa hampir bersamaan. Kami saling pandang, lalu tersenyum sumringah.

"It's time for fireworks", usul Sungmin-noona yang telah memegang kembang api miliknya, lalu memberikan bagian milikku dan Siwon-hyung.

Malam natal ini kami habiskan dengan bermain kembang api bersama. Kebiasaan sejak kami masih kecil yang sudah menjadi adat yang tak pernah bisa kami tinggalkan. I love both of them, my lovely bestfriends.

**.**

**\(^o^)/ ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**~~Christmas Eve~~**

**.**

"Maaf, tuan Cho! Kami akan tutup", kata seorang waitress kepadaku yang masih asyik berkelana ke dalam kenangan tujuh tahun lalu.

"Ah?", kagetku. Hampir saja aku tersedak coffee latte milikku. "Oh, okay! Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang", jawabku dengan lesu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menikmati malam natal di dalam coffee shop ini.

Toko ini masih toko yang sama, yaitu Kona Beans Coffee Shop yang dipenuhi oleh kenanganku bersama orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai. Masih toko yang sama namun sudah sangat berbeda, karena tidak ada lagi canda tawa yang keluar dari bibir keluarga besar kami. Sejak kepergian Sungmin-noona sekeluarga, eomma tidak tertarik mengurusi bisnisnya ini. Begitupula dengan eomma Leeteuk-hyung yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan orang lain yang mengurusi coffee shop ini. Ahra-noona yang bersedia mengatur keuangan toko ini dengan beberapa pegawai kepercayaannya. Jadilah aku di setiap malam natal selama tujuh tahun ini, menghabiskannya dengan kenangan yang masih tersisa di setiap sudut coffee shop.

Aku mengutak-atik ponselku, mengirim statusku di twitter pribadi milikku. "Depressed after christmas", ucapku sama seperti status yang kubuat. Inilah yang kurasakan di setiap malam natalku.

"Semoga natalmu indah, tuan Cho", ucap seorang pelayan saat aku beranjak keluar dari coffee shop milik keluargaku itu.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya semakin mengeratkan jaket dan syal pada tubuhku. Syal pemberian Sungmin-noona sudah begitu rapuh dan warna telah memudar, namun aku masih setia memakainya. Masih dapat kurasakan kehangatan yang Sungmin-noona salurkan kepada syal ini. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin-noona bersedih jika tahu aku sakit karena tidak memakai syal miliknya.

Ah! Jam tanganku menunjukkan sudah hampir tengah malam. Pasti pelayan tadi tidak tega mengusirku hingga ia baru akan menutup coffee shop sebegini larutnya. Ada rasa bersalah terselip di dadaku. Aku membuat natal orang lain suram. Besok aku akan meminta maaf kepada mereka. Aku bergegas ke tengah kota, tempat kesukaan kami bertiga. Jam tangan pemberian Siwon-hyung selalu kupakai, terutama di saat terpenting milikku. Sejak mereka meninggalkanku, aku sibuk meniti hariku dan mengurangi kesenanganku terhadap game. Ya, akhirnya aku sadar seberapa besar arti kedua orang itu untukku.

Aku memandang pohon natal terbesar yang ada di kota Seoul. Pohon natal yang selalu menjadi saksi kebersamaan kami bertiga dan kesendirianku setiap natal. Aku berdiri takjud di depannya yang tidak pernah kehilangan cahaya indahnya. Pohon natal ini memang pohon terbaik yang pernah ada. Walau setiap tahun susunan hiasannya berbeda, tapi semangat natal yang dipancarkan tak pernah berubah.

TUUUK!

Sebuah salju jatuh di atas kepalaku. Salju pertama untuk malam natal ini. Biasanya Sungmin-noona akan menjerit senang saat ia yang mejadi orang yang merasakan salju pertamanya. Aku merindukan moment-moment indah itu. Betapa aku menyesalnya telah menyia-nyiakan orang paling aku cintai itu. Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku mencintai yeoja mungil itu. Yeoja yang selalu memiliki pesona di mataku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mendekap kedua tanganku di depan dada. 'Tuhan, aku akui ini memang kesalahan terbesarku. Kurang cukupkah hukuman yang kau berikan untuk menghapus dosaku ini? Engkau mengetahui betapa tersiksanya aku tanpa Sungmin-noona. Aku mencintainya Tuhan. Aku juga merindukan sosok hyung pada diri Siwon-hyung. Aku mohon kepadamu, Tuhan, kembalikanlah mereka dalam hidupku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi namja yang taat. Aku memohon kepadamu, Tuhan!', panjatku sungguh-sungguh dalam hati.

Aku ingin Tuhan mengabulkan doaku kali ini. Setiap tahun aku selalu datang ke depan pohon natal ini, memanjatkan semua harapan dan doaku. Walau Tuhan belum pernah mengabulkannya, namun aku tahu suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan merasa bosan, lalu mengabulkannya.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Ponselku bergetar di kantung celanaku. Eomma is calling. Aku mengangkat telepon dengan malas.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun-chagi! Cepat pulang! It's Christmas Eve", ujar eomma langsung menodongku dengan semua pernyataan miliknya.

"Ne, eomma! Nanti aku ke sana deh", jawabku malas. Sebenarnya aku akan ke sana kalau sudah pagi dan sudah saatnya misa natal.

"Babbo-saeng! Kamu jangan terlarut dalam kesedihanmu! Kami selalu ada untukmu. Pulang atau aku akan mencoretmu dari daftar adikku", omel Ahra-noona di balik sambungan telepon ini.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kakakku itu. Setiap tahun selalu memberi ancaman yang sama. Dia pikir aku akan merasa takut. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku tidak akan takut dengan ancaman noona! Weee!", balasku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Aku paling senang menggoda noona-ku itu.

"Ya! Saeng bandel", teriak Ahra-noona. "Biar sini eomma yang bicara", terdengar suara lembut eomma di balik teriakan tidak jelas milik noona.

"Pulanglah, Kyu. Malam ini sangat dingin. Eomma tidak ingin kamu sakit. Pulang, ya", pinta eomma dengan lembut kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ne, eomma! Aku akan segera pulang sekarang. Annyeong", jawabku, lalu menutup sambungan telepon kami.

Aku memandang pohon natal ini sekali lagi. Sekelibat aku melihat seseorang sedang memandang pohon ini di seberangku. Sepertinya ia sedang memanjatkan doa di depan pohon natal ini. Jarang sekali ada orang di tengah malam mau menghabiskan malamnya di sini. Pandanganku tak berhenti memandang orang itu. Rasanya hatiku menghangat, seperti ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam dada. Mungkinkah?

Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku mengikuti orang itu. Wajahnya tak dapat kukenali karena ia memakai penutup wajah yang cukup tebal. Aku yakin dia adalah seseorang yang aku cari selama ini.

"Chakkaman", panggilku kepada orang itu.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, orang itu berhenti. Ia memandangku tajam. "Ne. Wae yo?", tanyanya penuh dengan rasa kesal. Mungkin aku sudah mengganggunya.

"Sungmin-noona?", tanyaku penasaran. "Bisakah kamu membuka maskermu agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu?", pintaku sesopan mungkin.

"Hah?", kagetnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku mencegah orang itu. aku harus tahu apakah ia benar-benar Sungmin-noona atau bukan. "Aku mohon kembalilah kepadaku, hyung"

Ia menepis tanganku dengan kasar. "Hei, Kamu gila ya! Aku bukan orang yang kau sebutkan tadi", jelasnya.

Aku masih tetap penasaran sebelum ia membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kalau memang bukan, tunjukkan wajahmu padaku"

Ia membuka maskernya secara perlahan, membuat aku gugup.

JEDAAAAR!

Seperti disambar petir saat aku melihat wajah orang di depanku ini. Aku membungkukkan badan, meminta maaf berkali-kali atas kesalahanku. Dia bukan Sungmin-noona. Aku benar-benar salah. Mungkin aku memang harus menuruti keinginan eomma, kembali ke rumah.

Aku menatap langit luas di atas kepalaku, merasakan dinginnya salju yang jatuh di atas wajahku. Malam natal ini aku lewati tanpa Sungmin-noona dan Siwon-hyung lagi, tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali bersama mereka. Di kala saat itu datang, aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan mereka.

_Saat kita kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga, yang hadir hanyalah penyesalan. Ketahuilah hidup ini tidak akan berhenti dan keajaiban Tuhan akan selalu hadir dalam hati setiap hambaNya yang terus berharap. Jangan pernah putus asa karena setiap kesedihan pasti menanti sebuah kebahagiaan di depannya. Di kala sedih, keluargalah tempat kita kembali. Mereka orang terdekat kita, jadi jangan pernah sia-siakan moment kebersamaan itu_

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>..::Cuap2 Author::..<strong>_

Annyeong Chingudeul…

Yuya lagi sakit sekarang, tp Yuya paksain untuk buat sekuel ini. Mianhae kalau jelek dan OOC,,, Ini usaha terbesar Yuya.

Yuya harap chingudeul mendapatkan hikmah dan pesan yang Yuya sampaikan di FF ini. Maaf terlalu singkat ya! Semoga sekuel ini memuaskan hasrat Chingudeul semua. Hhe…

Selamat membaca!

**Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya!**

GOMAWO


	3. My Birthday's Moment

**My Birthday's Moment**

My Lost Love Sequel

Dedicated For Lee Sungmin's Birthday

Oneshoot

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: WonKyuMin, Genderswitch (Minnie)

Summary: Malam pergantian tahun baru berarti malam ulang tahun untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Disaat kekasihnya mengajak ia kembali ke Korea, terbesit rasa takut di hatinya. Akankah di malam itu ia berjumpa kembali dengan Kyuhyun? Berhasilkah ia melarikan diri dari makhluk mengerikan yang mengepungnya di Lotte World?

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Minggu depan kita akan pulang ke Korea. Bersiap-siaplah", kata orang yang begitu aku sayangi itu saat kami baru saja pulang makan malam berdua.

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya. "Pulang? Wae? Kamu tidak bahagia disini?", tanyaku takut.

Ia tersenyum manis. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku. "Aku sangat bahagia, dimana pun kamu berada. Hanya saja aku ada urusan di Korea. Aku mau kamu dan mama juga ikut. Sekalian liburan natal dan tahun baru. Setuju?", tanya kekasihku dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"_Is there anyway than it_?", tanyaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Hatiku masih sakit. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang kutinggalkan di masa lalu. Kenangan indah dan kenangan buruk. Aku terlalu trauma jika harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang selama ini aku hindari. Sosok yang membuatku sakit hati. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya apalagi harus bertemu dengannya. Rasa sakit itu masih terasa nyeri di dada. Lukanya belum kering dimakan waktu.

"_No, darling. It's just the way I have_", jawab kekasihku yang langsung membuatku kecewa.

Dadaku sesak saat mendengar pernyataan darinya. Nafasku tertahan. Airmataku sudah menumpuk di sisi kelopak mataku. "_Can I live here, please? I don't want to go_", tolakku lagi. Aku benar-benar belum bisa membuka luka yang sebenarnya belum kering itu.

Kekasihku mencium bibirku sekilas. "_Listen to me! You must go with me. There are many things that we can do there. I have a surprise for you_", jelas kekasihku itu. Ia masih kukuh dalam pendiriannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, berdoa kebaikan untukku nanti. Kekasihku itu mengantarkan aku sampai ke depan pintu. Ia menciumku pelan, memberikan sensasi lembut di bibirku. Hal ini memang biasa kami lakukan sebelum kami berpisah ke rumah masing-masing. Aku mencintai sosok namja di hadapanku ini, seperti aku mencintainya. Tunggu dulu. Mencintai? Apakah ia pantas tetap kucintai setelah begitu banyak kesedihan yang ia berikan?

"Lupakan dia. Hanya ada aku di matamu", bisik kekasihku saat kami berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Aku tidak mampu mengiyakan atau pun menolak kata-katanya. Sungguh ini sangat membingungkan bagiku. Kekasihku melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, lalu menghilang terbawa angin yang berlalu. Ia meninggalkan aku yang tetap berdiri disini, menyisakan tangisan. Mataku mulai memanas. Aku menangis lagi.

**.**

**r****(****T.T****) ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ (=w=")**

**~~My Birthday Moment~~**

**#My Lost Love Sequel#**

**.**

"Noona, bogoshippo", teriak seorang namja yang begitu aku cintai melebihi diriku. Ia menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam tubuhku, memelukku erat.

"Nado bogoshippo, Kyu!", kataku sambil mengacak rambut Kyu.

"Kenapa pergi lama sekali, Noona?", rajuk Kyu.

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah manja Kyu. "Iya, yang penting aku pulang kan?"

Kyu menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil. Pola tingkahnya mirip sekali anak kecil. Kyu tidak pernah berubah, tetap sangat manja kepadaku.

Kyu mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang megah bak istana itu. Suasana natal sangat terasa di sini. Sebuah pohon cemara besar dihias pernak-pernik yang begitu indah, terpajang gagah di tengah ruang tamu. Aku selalu merasa kecil di rumah yang mewah ini. Kalau bukan karena ketidaksengajaan, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Bermimpi saja tidak.

"Eomma! Sungmin-noona is coming!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarikku dengan antusias.

"Eh, Sungmin! Sudah lama tidak mampir ke sini ya!", sapa Kyu-eomma saat aku sampai di ruang keluarga mereka.

Aku tersipu malu. Benar adanya. Aku memang jarang datang ke rumah ini. Berada di sini sebentar saja sudah membuatku tidak nyaman, bagaimana aku bisa sering datang ke sini dan berlama-lama. Itu terlalu tidak mungkin.

"Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh untuk eomma", ujarku sambil menyerahkan kantung yang daritadi dipegang.

Eomma Kyu terlihat sangat senang, padahal isi kantung itu tidak sebanding dengan semua barang yang ia miliki. Aku benar-benar mengagumi sifatnya yang down to earth itu. "Gomawo, Sungmin-ah. Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot. Tunggulah di sini. Aku siapkan makanan kecil untuk kalian", ucap eomma Kyu, lalu berlalu ke arah dapur.

Kyu memintaku duduk di sofa. Ia menceritakan semua kehidupannya tanpaku. Ia bilang ia merasa sepi di saat malam natal. Seluruh keluarganya merayakan natal dengan tawa, tapi ia sendiri merasa kecewa. Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku yakin seakan diriku ini berarti besar untukmu, Kyu. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan alunan kisah dari bibir Kyu. Eomma Kyu membawakan cemilan, lalu ia kembali membiarkan kamu memadu kisah yang lama terputus.

"Annyeong, Baby-Kyu!", teriak seseorang dari arah ruang tamu. Aku mengenali suara berat itu. "Eh, ada Sungmin-noona", kagetnya saat melihatku. Mimik wajahnya yang ceria berubah menjadi suram dan kesal. "Kapan pulang? Masih ingat kami?", cibirnya lagi, membuat hatiku panas.

Aku hanya diam, tak menanggapi semua sindiran Siwon. Ia menatapku tajam. Aku membalasnya. Kami berdua saling bertukar pandangan sinis. Aku yakin aura ruangan ini telah berubah menjadi suram dan mencekam.

"Ya! Kalian! Kenapa seperti ini sih? Ini kan hari natal. Jangan rusak dengan pertengkaran kalian", ujar Kyu marah. Ia memisahkan jarakku dan Siwon yang sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Hah! Tanyakan saja pada Noona-mu yang menyebalkan itu! Dia duluan yang memulai perkelahian ini", tuduh Siwon dengan nada ketusnya.

"Apa? Aku yang memulai? Jangan bermimpi, Choi Siwon!", belaku sendiri. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Sialnya kenapa ia harus setinggi ini. Aku harus berjinjit untuk menyamai wajahnya yang memuakkan itu.

"STOP! Kalian ini ada apa sebenarnya?", tanya Kyu bingung.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Siwon. Kami berdua terdiam. Aku malas sekali membahas hal sepele itu. "Sudahlah Kyu! Lebih baik aku pulang. Merry Christmas!", ucapku dengan nada datar karena menahan amarah kepada sahabatku, Siwon.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari ruang tamu itu. Kyu menahanku, meminta aku untuk tetap tinggal di ruangan ini. Ia hanya ingin aku dan Siwon berbaikan. Aku menolak tawaran dari Kyu karena Siwon juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Sudahlah, aku memang sedang kesal dengan namja menyebalkan itu. Huft!

Setelah hari itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Siwon dan Kyu. Aku menolak untuk menemui mereka. Kyu berkali-kali memintaku untuk berbaikan dengan Siwon, tapi aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikap namja itu. Maafkan aku, Kyu! Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diriku.

Tanggal 31 Desember bertepatan dengan hari Sabtu. Biasanya setiap Sabtu malam, kami bertiga berkumpul di café kesukaan kami, Kona Beans Coffee Shop. Café ini dibentuk bersama oleh keluarga kami. Malam ini, aku membantu eomma untuk bekerja di sini. Setiap malam akhir tahun dan hari-hari libur, café ini memang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Suasana hatiku tidak seramai café ini. Tidak dipenuhi tawa seperti yang terpampang dari wajah setiap pengunjung di sini. Muram, Suram, Menyedihkan dan Menyebalkan. Huuuu… Malam akhir tahun yang mengerikan!

"Annyeong, cantik!", sapa seorang pengunjung saat aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesanan pengunjung lain. Aku agak sedikit risih jika ada yang memanggilku cantik. Itu sidiran atau pujian?

"Ne… Annyeong!", jawabku sebelum membalikkan badanku. "Ya!", kagetku saat melihat wajah seseorang di depanku. Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan secangkir cappucino yang baru kubuat. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya di depanku, memberikan senyuman manis padaku. Kontras sekali dengan wajah seseorang di sebelahnya. Huh! Hancur sudah mood-ku malam ini.

"Cappucino dan Latte untuk meja nomor duabelas", teriakku untuk memanggil pelayan yang akan memberikan pesanan ini kepada pemesannya.

Eomma datang menghampiriku, mengambil dua buah cangkir itu. "Eh, Siwon dan Kyu datang malam ini. Eomma sangat merindukan kalian. Tunggu sebentar ya", sapa eomma kepada dua namja pengganggu itu. Eomma pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Aku berkacak pinggang. "Apa mau kalian?", tanyaku langsung.

Kyu menyenggol bahu Siwon. Mereka saling pandang, seakan memberikan perbincangan melalui telepati. Siwon terlihat menelan ludahnya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Noona. Ternyata ini semua kesalahanku. Maaf ya!", ujarnya dengan suara yang tertahan. Terdengar sekali kalau ia terpaksa mengatakannya.

Aku memicingkan mataku. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya", kataku berpura-pura.

Siwon cemberut. "Aku tahu aku salah, Noona. Jangan mempermalukanku seperti ini. Aku tahu kamu dengar perkataanku sebelumnya", balasnya dengan ketus.

"Stop! Kalian ini terus saja berkelahi. Argh! Aku pusing! Maafkanlah dia, Noona. Siwon-hyung sudah meminta maaf", bentak Kyu kesal. Ia membalikkan badannya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada meja counter. "Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku benci kalian", ujar Kyu ngambek. Ia berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami, aku dan Siwon.

Aku dan Siwon saling pandang, mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah menuju pintu luar café. "Eomma, aku pergi dulu ya! Kyu ngambek!", teriakku sebelum membuka pintu. Aku masih bisa mendengar jawaban eomma walau samar. "Iya! Dasar anak-anak!"

Aku melihat Siwon yang sudah mengejar Kyu terlebih dahulu. Siwon meletakkan tangan kekarnya di bahu Kyu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, seperti sepasang kekasih. Hatiku sakit melihat situasi seperti itu. Aku memutuskan melupakan prasangka tidak benar itu.

"Kyu, jangan marah lagi ya!", ucapku sambil menepuk punggung Kyu.

Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, menampakkan wajah aegyo-nya. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku mencubit pipi Kyu dengan gemas. "Ya! Noona! Appo", teriaknya kesakitan.

"Hahahaha! Siapa yang suruh kamu jadi begitu menggemaskan seperti itu?", kataku sambil menjulurkan bibirku padanya.

"Jangan sakiti Kyu seperti itu, Min-ah!", kata Siwon dengan nada lembut namun penuh dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya. Aku tahu ia tidak menyukai tindakanku tadi.

"Terserah aku dong, Won", bantahku sambil mencubit pipi Kyu sekali lagi.

"Ya! Noona!", teriak Kyu dengan olah tubuh yang siap menyerangku. Sebelum Kyu dapat memukulku, aku sudah lari menghindarinya. Akhirnya kami bertiga kejar-kejaran. Hahahaha! Aku merindukan moment seperti ini.

"Kyu, untuk apa kita ke sini?", tanyaku heran.

Saat ini kami bertiga sedang berada di depan sebuah taman bermain terkenal di Seoul, Lotte World. Biasanya Lotte World akan ramai pengunjung di akhir tahun seperti ini. Tapi sekarang aku tidak melihat siapapun kecuali kami bertiga. Heh! Ada apa ya?

Kyu dan Siwon terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan, tersenyum penuh curiga. "Hei, katakan padaku ada apa?", tanyaku sambil menarik kedua namja itu. Mereka sedang melakukan konspirasi untuk mengerjaiku rupanya. Hmm… Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan kalah.

Kyu dan Siwon menarikku masuk ke dalam taman bermain itu. Sepi sekali. Hanya ada aku dan mereka berdua, serta beberapa petugas wahana. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas di taman bermain ini. Hanya sedikit cahaya memberikan penerangan. Kalau bukan karena arahan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, mungkin aku akan tersesat di dalam sini.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?", teriakku tidak terima saat kedua mataku ditutup sehelai kain oleh mereka.

"Sudah diam saja, Noona! Hehe… Ikutilah permainan kami", ujar Kyu dengan nada menakutkan yang biasa ia lakukan saat ingin mengerjai seseorang.

"Nikmati malam ini, Noona", desis Siwon di telingaku. Aku merinding mendengar ucapannya. Ah, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"KYU! SIWON! Jangan bercanda!", ucapku ketakutan. Aku meraba di sekelilingku, tapi tidak ada apapun. Hanya udara kosong mengelilingi diriku.

KREEK! KREEK! SIIING! Terdengar suara mesin yang bergerak. Apa itu? Ah, aku tidak bisa membuka penutup mataku. Mereka mengikat tanganku di depan dadaku. Kenapa aku tidak sadar daritadi?

"Hehehe…", suara seseorang yang sedang terkikik. "Hihihi"

"Hyaa… Sungminnie~", suara ogahrang mendesis lemah, memanggil namaku. "Sungminnie… Sungmiiiin… Lee Sungmin…", suara itu terdengar sangat lirih dan halus.

Bulu kudukku berdiri semua. "Ya! Berhenti kalian! Tolong jangan bersikap begini padaku! Keluarlah Kyu, Siwon!", teriakku dengan suara bergetar. Aku berusaha menahan semua tangis dan rasa takutku. Aku tidak ingin mereka memandangku lemah, walau sebenarnya aku sudah sangat takut saat ini.

Aku terus saja meraba benda di sekelilingku. Aku hanya menemukan udara kosong, karena tadi kami berhenti di tengah jalan yang cukup lebar. Benar-benar menakutkan. Saat ini suara-suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Kikikan, desisan, suara berat yang menyeramkan dan kata-kata yang membuatku semakin menderita, terus mengalun di sekitarku. Itu semua membuat kakiku lemas. Pertahananku hancur seketika. Aku terjongkok di atas lantai yang dingin. Aku ingin sekali menutup telingaku, namun aku tidak bisa mereda suara-suara itu dari pendengaranku. Tanganku terikat dua-duanya di depan dada. Airmataku merembes di sela-sela pelupuk mataku. Aku memeluk lututku, mengeluarkan tangisan sekuat yang aku bisa.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Siwon-ah! Aku salah! Jangan siksa aku begini. Kyu, berhenti menjahiliku!", pintaku kepada siapapun yang ada di sana. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Mereka benar-benar mengenalku. Aku tidak suka semua hal berbau horor, tapi kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Kemana mereka? Ya, Tuhan! Aku takut.

KREEEK! Aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhku. Terdengar sesuatu dipotong. Apa yang mereka lakukan padaku? Aku merapatkan pelukanku pada tubuhku. "Aku mohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini"

SREEET! Tubuhku tertarik entah kemana, karena mataku masih tertutup. Seseorang menarik tanganku sehingga seluruh tubuhku yang masih tertekuk ini.

Seseorang membuka penutup mataku. "Bukalah matamu, Sungmin!", perintah orang itu dengan suara halus dan napas yang menerpa tengkukku. Aku menjadi lebih merinding lagi, menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam dekapan pada lututku.

"Shirreo! Pergi kalian. Aku tidak mau! Pergi sana!", teriakku membabi buta. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membuka mataku. Biarkan saja waktu berubah sampai pagi. Aku tidak peduli asal mereka pergi dariku sekarang.

"Buka matamu atau kami akan melakukan sesutau kepadamu", ancam seseorang dengan suara yang dingin dan datar.

Aku tetap terdiam, menolak mengikuti keinginannya. Seseorang menarik kedua tanganku hingga aku berdiri dari posisiku. Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Seseorang mendorong tubuhku dari belakang hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhku oleng, membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku agar aku tidak tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kyaaaa! Tolong jangan sakiti aku!"

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok paling mengerikan yang tak ingin kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Di depanku terpampang beberapa jenis makhluk menyeramkan. Wajah mereka penuh darah. Ada yang terbungkus oleh kain putih dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Ada yang berambut panjang dengan wajah rusak. Ada pula yang memiliki dada sangat panjang dan taring yang tajam dan panjang, lidahnya menjulur ke bawah, kuku panjang dan rambut yang berantakan. Makhluk terakhir itu sangat menyeramkan seperti leak yang pernah Kyu ceritakan. Makhluk lainnya tak ada yang lebih bagus. Semua membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Mereka mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arahku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Mereka mulai mengepungku. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kabur. "Pergi kalian. Jangan dekati aku", teriakku sambil terus mundur untuk menghindar.

"Sungmiiin... Bermainlah bersama kami", ujar beberapa dari mereka.

GREEEEP! Kakiku tertahan oleh sesuatu. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arah bawahku. Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian perawat terduduk di bawah kakiku. Ia memegangi kakiku. Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Kakinya terlihat paling parah, sepertinya terluka. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya dari kakiku. Perlu usaha keras untuk melarikan diri darinya. Setelah bersikeras melepaskan diri dengan diiringi rasa takut karena makhluk lainnya semakin mendekat padaku, aku terlepas. Tanpa buang waktu aku berlari ke arah mana pun yang kuanggap paling aman.

Mereka dimana-mana. Mereka ada di setiap sisi taman bermain ini. "Kyu! Siwon!", teriakku berkali-kali memanggil kedua namja itu.

Aku sudah sangat lelah dan tersesat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sudah ada dimana, sedangkan makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu tidak pernah habis mengejarku. Ah, ada sebuah kapsul yang pintunya terbuka. Aku berlari ke arah kapsul itu. Sesampainya di dalam, aku menutup pintu kapsul wahana bianglala ini. Aku bersembunyi. Semoga mereka tak menemukanku di sini.

KREEEEEK! SIIIING! Aku merasakan ada yang bergerak di bawahku. Aku memberanikan diri melihat keluar jendela kapsul. Hah! Bianglalanya beroperasi. Bagaimana ini?

"Sungmiiiin... Turunlaaaah!", desis makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang ternyata masih setia mengejarku.

Aku menundukkan badanku, memeluk lututku. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku terisak. "Eomma! Aku takut!"

DAAAK! Kapsulku bergoyang. Aku merasakan tidak ada pergetaran lagi. Sepertinya bianglala-nya berhenti. Aku tetap pada posisiku, memeluk lututku. Aku mau bersembunyi di sini terus. Aku tidak mau bertemu makhluk-makhluk itu.

"DOOOR!", teriak seseorang di telingaku.

Aku kaget setengah mati, sampai-sampai aku terdorong ke belakang.

"BOO!"

Terpampang jelas di depanku, wajah malaikat maut yang sering ada di film horror Hollywood itu. Aku berteriak histeris. Sang malaikat maut itu melepas topengnya, menampakkan wajah namja yang selama ini menyandang predikat sahabatku, Choi Siwon. Aku memeluk lututku lagi, semakin erat dari sebelumnya.

"TIDAAAAK!", teriakku masih belum percaya atas apa yang kulihat. Pasti malaikat maut itu ingin mencabut nyawaku dengan berpura-pura menjadi Siwon. Tidak, aku tidak mau.

"Ssst... Noona! Ini kami", ujar seseorang dengan nada lembut. Aku merasakan pelukan di tubuhku. Seseorang mengelus punggungku. Aroma tubuh ini begitu kukenal. "Sudah Noona! Kami di sini", ujarnya lagi.

Aku menarik tubuhku dari pelukan itu, menatap wajah orang yang ada di depanku ini. "Kyuuu!", rajukku sambil memeluknya lagi. Airmataku mengalir semakin deras. Beban di dadaku terlepas begitu saja. Lega rasanya. Kyu sudah ada di hadapanku sekarang.

Seseorang mengelus rambutku sayang. "Ssst... Uljima! Kami sudah di sini, Noona! Maafkan kami", ucap Choi Siwon dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, memeluk Kyu lebih erat lagi. Aku muak melihat wajah namja menyebalkan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. "Aku benci Siwon"

"Ya! Noona! Kenapa aku? Ini semua rencana Kyu. Permasalahan kita itu juga ulahnya dia. Aku baru tahu tadi sore, kalau ia menyuruh Jinki untuk mengadu domba kita. Salahkan Kyu!", bela Siwon tak terima.

Isak tangisku terhenti saat mendengar penuturan Siwon. Aku menarik tubuhku dari Kyu. Kutatap setiap senti wajahnya dengan tajam. Kyu memperlihatkan seringaian jahil bak setan miliknya. Aku memicingkan mataku. Kyu terlihat salah tingkah, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hehehe... Mianhae, Noona!", ucapnya dengan wajah sok polos miliknya.

Aku bangun, mendudukkan diriku di atas bangku dalam kapsul ini. Aku diam, menghiraukan Kyu dan Siwon yang merayuku. Mereka meminta maaf berulang kali kepadaku. Aku benci mereka berdua. Seenaknya saja mengerjaiku begini. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku hampir saja mati ketakutan? Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

CEEEES! DUAAAAR! DUAAAAR! PROOOK! PROOOK!

Suara nyaring bersahut-sahutan dari luar kapsul ini. Aku sontak memandang keluar kapsul. Indah! Langit malam yang gelap kini berubah menjadi terang benderang. Kembang api menghiasi malam. Semua kembang api menyala dengan bentuk yang beraneka ragam dan indah. Aku takjub melihatnya sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkedip.

"Noona, lihatlah ke bawah!", pinta Siwon dan Kyu hampir bersamaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melihat situasi di bawah sana. Saat ini aku memang sedang berada di posisi tertinggi bianglala, jadi semua pemandangan terlihat dari sini. Dadaku sesak melihat sesuatu di bawah sana. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku terharu. Rangkaian kata Saranghae dalam hangul tercipta dari puluhan hantu-hantu menyebalkan tadi.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE, LEE SUNGMIN! HAPPY NEW YEAR", teriak mereka dari bawah sambil melambai-lambai ke arah kami.

"Apa Noona senang melihat hadiah ulang tahun dariku?", tanya Kyu dengan wajah tampannya yang benar-benar menggoda. Aku mengangguk malu, memeluk Kyu. "Saranghae Noona"

Aku membatu, masih tidak percaya atas pendengaranku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku merasakan belaian sayang dari Kyuhyun di rambutku. Ia mengelus rambutku dengan sangat lembut. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini nyata?

"Saengil Chukkahamnida. Saengil chukkahamnida. Saranghae uri Sungmin. Saengil Chukkahamnida", senandung Siwon. Ia memegang sebuah cake lucu yang dihiasi lilin kecil.

Aku benar-benar terharu melihat perhatian mereka. Kyu melepas pelukannya, ikut bersenandung bersama Siwon. "Ayo tiup lilinya! Make a wish!", pinta Kyu penuh semangat.

Aku menutup mataku, memanjatkan doaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Biarkan aku selalu bersama mereka, Tuhan. Setelah selesai memanjatkan keinginan dan doaku, aku meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahun itu.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!", teriakku ketika Kyu mencolekkan krim kue di pipiku.

"Enak, Noona!", ujarnya, menjilat bersih krim itu dari pipiku. Pipiku merona merah. Aku malu mendapatkan ciuman darinya. "Saranghae yongwonhi, Noona!", ujarnya lagi, sukses membuat pertahananku runtuh.

Malan ini adalah malam pergantian tahun dan umur yang sangat berkesan untukku. Siwon dan Kyu merayakan ulang tahunku dengan sangat meriah. Kami membuka kado di atas kapsul bianglala ini, saling memberikan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Malam yang sangat indah, terutama saat Kyu menyatakan isi perasaannya kepadaku. Bolehkah aku percaya atas semua kata-katanya? Tuhan, jangan biarkan kehidupan indahku ini berakhir.

**.**

**\(^.^****)****/**** ~YuyaLoveSungmin~ ****\(^.^****)****/**

**~~My Birthday Moment~~**

**#My Lost Love Sequel#**

**.**

CUUUP!

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang", ujar kekasihku setelah mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Aku tersenyum menatap wajah tampannya. Wajah yang selalu bisa membuatku senang. "Kamsahamnida chagi", jawabku.

Saat ini kami berdua sedang berada di sebuah restaurant terkenal di pinggir sungai Han. Suasananya sangat romantis dan ramai. Tentu saja ramai, karena malam ini malam pergantian tahun. Tepat bersamaan dengan ulang tahunku. Kembang api sudah berpendar indah di langit, menambah suasana meriah malam ini.

Aku memandang kembang api yang meliuk-liuk indah, mengingatkan aku saat-saat ini kapsul bianglala itu. Kekasihku ikut memandang langit dengan serius, penuh rasa takjub. Tanpa kusadari seulas senyum terpampang di wajahku. Aku mencintai sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini. Sosok yang begitu baik dan mempesona.

"Wae? Aku tampan ya?"

Sikap percaya dirinya itu sering membuatku terhibur. Dia tidak berubah, selalu narsis. Ia mengelus pipiku, memberikan senyuman menawannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Please, be mine", pintanya. Ia mengecup bibirku, lembut tanpa nafsu.

Aku terbelalak saat ia memberikan sekotak cincin bertahta berlian yang sangat cantik. Mewah dan cantik, namun terkesan sederhana dengan desain yang simple. Aku terenyuh. Dadaku berdesir. Ada rasa bahagia tersentuh di dalam sini.

"Would you marry me, Sungmin-ah?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan, bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Ia mengambil cincin menawan itu, menyematkannya di jari manisku.

"Gomawo. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku janji", ujarnya dengan serius. Ia memelukku erat. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiannya, membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat.

Mataku terhipnotis pada sosok seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restaurant mahal ini. Tubuhnya begitu kukenali. Ia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Aku masih dalam pelukan kekasihku, saat sosok itu membalikan tubuhnya. Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Mata kami saling bertemu pandang.

"Sungmin-noona"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

**.**

**\(^.^****)****/****THE END****\(^.^****)****/**

**.**

_~Apapun yang terjadi masa lalu adalah sebuah kenangan. Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu. Jadikan masa lalu itu menjadi acuan untuk merubah diri jadi lebih baik lagi. Ulang tahun merupakan moment paling tepat untuk merenung. Sudahkah hidup kita bermanfaat selama ini? Atau hanya terbuang sia-sia? Itu semua hanya kita yang tahu, dan hanya kita yang bisa merubahnya menjadi lebih baik lagi~_

* * *

><p>…<strong>::Cuap2 Author::..<strong>

Ya! Jangan timpuk aku! Hhe… Gimana? Makin gaje ya? Aku sedang banyak kesibukan. Sebenarnya ide FF ini banyak banget. Cuma kalau aku tuangkan semua, nanti kebanyakan.

FF ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sungmin-oppa. Mianhae sudah lewat! Karena aku bnr2 sibuk jadi blm sempat ngetik dan publish FF.

Ngerti kan sama alur ceritanya? Hhe… yang penting diambil aja pesannya ya!

Untuk semua readers, jangan lupa REVIEW/COMMENT… semua itu lebih berharga daripada kalian memberikan aku uang. Hhe!

Gomawo!


End file.
